


Yksi väärin, yksi oikein

by Beelsebutt



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Humor, Light Smut, M/M, Smuttish, draama, huumori, perkeleen tunnepaska (ptp), seksihkö
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He ovat dynaaminen duo. Kaksi puolikasta loistavasta etsiväsymbioosista.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yksi väärin, yksi oikein

**Author's Note:**

> Kaikki lähti liikkeelle rintakarvoista tai oikeastaan niiden puutteesta. Aloitin ficin jo jonkun aikaa sitten, mutta sen jatkaminen osoittautui ongelmalliseksi. Onneksi sentään onnistui, viime tingassa, tänään oli nimittäin deadline! ;D
> 
> Robbien sarjassa käyttämä sana _lad_ oli tautisen vaikea suomentaa. Muutenkin hänen maanläheinen puhetapansa ja rento "geordie-aksentti" vaativat tällaisen Robbien näkökulmasta kerrotun tarinan tuottamista tietynlaisella asenteella. Toivottavasti onnistuin edes jotenkin välittämään hahmon mahtavuutta :) _Lad_ kääntyi sitten lopulta _miekkoseksi_ , mutta jos sinulla on parempi ehdotus, avaa sanainen arkkusi! \o/
> 
> Kiitokset esilukijoille (jotka olivat kyllä esikuulijoita, koska true friendit lukee kahvitauoilla pornoa ääneen!) rohkaisusta sekä vinkeistä vinkeistä <3
> 
>  
> 
> _Hox! En omista Lewisia (enkä valitettavasti Hathawaytakaan), kaikki kiitos ja kunnia herroille Colin Dexter, Chris Burt sekä Stephen Churchett (ja whatnot muut luojat)._

Kyse ei ole turhamaisuudesta, Robbie miettii saippuoidessaan itseään. Hän tietää vallan hyvin, ettei hänen viisikymmentäplusvuotias vartalonsa ole enää niin timmi kuin ennen, jos se koskaan on timmi ollutkaan. Ehkä rugbyaikoina, kun hän oli pahainen korttelipoliisi, ja maailmakin oli nuorempi. Hän on realisti henkeen ja vereen. Jalat maassa -tyyppiä, joka mieluummin kuulee asiat suoraan päin naamaa kuin selän takaa kierrettyinä. Niin hyvät kuin huonotkin.

Mutta kun Jamesin katse välähtää jälleen kerran hänen suuntaansa, Robbie karauttaa kurkkuaan ja kääntää päätään.

"Mikä on lopullinen tuomio?"

"Kaksitoista-kahdeksan."

Ei kiertelyä. Robbie arvostaa sitä. Hän katsoo edelleen Jamesia silmiin pidätellen tämän katsetta omissaan. Parempi kuin kääntyä pois ja antaa valta kaikkeen. Kyse on periaatteesta, Robbie muistuttaa itseään, ei mistään muusta. Jamesin kouliintunut katse pysyy Robbien kasvoissa, vaikkakin tapansa mukaan laskeutuu silmistä huuliin aina kun Robbie puhuu. Hän ei ole koskaan kysynyt syytä, mutta olettaa sen johtuvan aksentistaan.

Robbie puhuu juuri päättyneestä squash-pelistä hangaten kainaloitaan. James vastailee, täysin kääntyneenä häneen päin, lyhyet hiukset vesisuihkun alla päätä vasten laonneina. Hän seisoo kädet riippuen sivuillaan, täysin ilmeettömänä pois lukien hentoinen kulmakarvojen kohotus, kun Robbie uhoaa voittavansa seuraavalla kerralla, koska _kuules miekkonen, ei enää viidettä kertaa putkeen, ehei_.

Kun Robbie sammuttaa suihkunsa, James herää henkiin. Tapahtumaketju on samaan aikaan sekä asteittainen että sulava. Se alkaa lyhyestä hengenvedosta, jatkuu joutsenkaulan nytkähdyksellä, silmien räpäytyksellä, jatkuu siitä kuin laiska laine koko pitkän varren mitan aina kiireestä kantapäähän. Sitten James on liikkeellä, työntää kasvonsa vielä kerran vesisuihkuun, tarjoaa Robbielle näkymän syvään uraan keskellä selkää, kiinteisiin pakaroihin ja solakoihin jalkoihin. Ja vasta nyt Robbie huomaa, sen lisäksi että soimaa itseään katsomasta ja väittää samalla itselleen vastaan kuinka nuoruus on lahja jota arvostaa vasta vanhana, että Jamesin iho näyttää oudon paljaalta. Hän ei näe tarpeeksi hyvin ollakseen varma, mutta kai hän olisi huomannut, jos James olisi _täysin karvaton_? Tietysti on mahdollista, että karvattomuus on vain nuoresta iästä johtuvaa vähäistä kasvua, jota miekkosen vaaleus vielä vaimentaa. Mutta...

Pahaksi onnekseen Robbiella on tapana yrittää varmistaa se, minkä hänen aivonsa ensin keksivät todeksi. Konkretisoida idea, naulita syyllinen tiukasti aloilleen ja taivutella totuus ulos. Kerran etsivä, aina etsivä. Juuri nyt hän joutuu käyttämään kaiken itsehillintänsä kyetäkseen olemaan katsomatta. Hän kääntää väkisin selkänsä nuorelle ylikonstaapelilleen ja kävelee kohti pyyhkeen antamaa näennäistä turvaa, lopulta pukuhuoneeseen.

Jamesin askeleet läpsyvät hänen perässään, ja Robbie kietoo pyyhkeen suoraan vyötäisilleen välittämättä edes kuivata hiuksiaan.

"Urheilujuomaa, sir?" James tarjoaa heti, kun Robbie istuu koppien edessä olevalle penkille. Hän tarttuu siniseen juomapulloon ja keskittyy juomiseen. Tai keskittyisi, ellei James olisi jäänyt seisomaan aivan hänen vierelleen.

Ylikonstaapelin ja ylikomisarion välinen suhde on luonnostaan tiivis. Kun työskentelee yhdessä päivästä toiseen, usein henkensä uhalla, välit kehkeytyvät väistämättä läheisiksi. Kuitenkin tapa, jolla James asettaa itsensä Robbien välittömään läheisyyteen, saa hälytyskellot soimaan Robbien päässä. Hän ei tiedä miksi, tai ei halua tietää, sillä hän on itse nojautunut Jamesin henkilökohtaiseen tilaan aina ajattelematta asiaa sen kummemmin. Samoin James, heti ensimmäisestä päivästä lähtien. He ovat dynaaminen duo. Kaksi puolikasta loistavasta etsiväsymbioosista.

James selittää hikoilusta ja kuinka _menetitte ainakin kaksi litraa, se nestemäärä tulee korvata, sir_ ja Robbie havahtuu siihen, että tuijottaa Jamesin sileää vatsaa. Nyt hän on niin lähellä, että hän näkee sen olevan ajelematon ja (Luojan kiitos) pyyhe peittää kaiken navasta alaspäin. Robbie antaa katseensa lipua ylöspäin, leveälle rintakehälle, joka todellakin on paljas. Valo tulee kulmasta ja paljastaa pehmeää nukkaa, tavallista ihokarvoitusta, pellavanvaaleaa ja taatusti pehmeää kuin vauvan tukka. Robbien sormia kihelmöi, ja hän puristaa tiukemmin juomapulloaan.

Ennätettyään kasvoihin asti, Robbie näkee Jamesin ilmeessä jotain outoa. Tämän kasvot on koulittu hienoisen huvittuneeseen ilmeeseen, mutta leuan kaari on hivenen liian jyrkkä, kulmat aavistuksen liian koholla, jotta Robbie ymmärtää ilmeen olevan päälle liimattu. Sitten se rakoilee, ja James kostuttaa kielellään huuliaan.

"Sir."

Robbie ei sano mitään. Hän on jähmettynyt aloilleen, ei aivan kuin peura ajovaloissa, enemmänkin kuin tiputettuna uuteen universumiin, jossa kaikki on kuin ennenkin, vain... hän haluaisi ajatella _paremmin_ , mutta ehkä _pelottavammin_ on oikeampi sana. James, _hänen parinsa_ , on äkkiä sekä tuttu että outo. Ristiriita saa veren kiehumaan Robbien suonissa. Olkoonkin, että heidän henkilökohtaisen tilan tarpeensa on mitä on, Robbie on sen verran tajuissaan, että ymmärtää koskettamisen olevan mahdotonta. Ei nyt, kun heillä molemmilla on pelkät pyyhkeet yllään. Ei muulloinkaan tunnustellen kuten hän haluaisi, vaan sen sijaan korkeintaan lohduttavasti olkapäätä puristaen tai kevyesti selkään taputtaen. Halatenkin vain nopeasti ja _miehisesti_. Mutta ei sitäkään. Ei nyt.

Sitten Jamesin käsi nytkähtää. Sekunnin, parin ajan Robbie ajattelee, _pelkää_ (ja toivoo), että se on matkalla kohti pyyhettä, luistaa sen alle ja tiputtaa sen lattialle, mutta ajatus karkaa hänen päästään, kun käsi laskeutuukin hänen rinnalleen. Pitkät, notkeat sormet, joiden Robbie on nähnyt näppäilevän kitaraa, naputtelevan tietokonetta, puhelinta, puristavan aggressiivisen epäillyn käsivartta tämän yrittäessä käydä käsiksi häneen, levittyvät haralleen ja työntyvät runsaan, harmaantuvan karvoituksen sekaan.

Robbien sydän takoo. Hänen katseensa tipahtaa hänen omalle rinnalleen ja hän pelkää, että James tuntee kohonneen sykkeen ja arvaa. Ehkä hän toivoo sitä. Mutta Jamesin käsi on lakannut liikkumasta. Se lepää aloillaan, liikkumatta, vakaana. Turvallisena, Robbie tajuaa ruodittuaan tuntemuksiaan. Jamesin ilme on hämmentynyt. Aivan kuin hän ei uskoisi käden olevan omansa.

"Sir."

Sana on sama, mutta se sanotaan erilaisella sävyllä. Jamesilla on sävyjä vaikka muille jakaa, mutta Robbie tunnistaa niistä jokaisen. Tämänkin, sillä se väräjää epävarmuutta, yllättyneisyyttä ja antaa aavistaa tulevasta paniikista, jos Robbie ei toimi nyt heti. Mutta ennen kuin hän ehtii avata suutaan, suihkuhuoneen ovi kolahtaa. Jamesin käsi vetäytyy välittömästi kuin rystysille napautettuna, ja koko James sulkeutuu, kääntyy omalle lokerolleen ja alkaa pukeutua. Kömpelösti pyyhkeen alla, mutta siinä ei ole mitään uutta.

"James", Robbie korahtaa ja karauttaa kurkkuaan. Hän tietää, että toisella puolen huonetta on joku muu, eikä voi sanoa mitä haluaisi. Hitto soikoon, ei voi _tehdä_ mitä haluaisi. Mutta hänen on pakko, sillä hyinen James on hitaasti sulava, eikä tällaista tilannetta tule toiste. Siitä Robbie on varma, jos ei monesta muusta olekaan.

James ei käänny, kallistaa vain päätään osoittaakseen kuuntelevansa samalla, kun napittaa puhdasta paitaa kiinni pelkät bokserit jalassaan. Robbie ei ole vielä noussut penkiltä, puristaa vain juomapulloaan ja yrittää välittää ajatuksensa suoraan Jamesin ylisuuriin aivoihin, sillä hän ei kuolemakseenkaan tiedä, mitä haluaa sanoa.

Mitä hän edes haluaa? Lisää Jamesin kosketusta, se on varmaa, mutta mitä sen lisäksi? Mitä James hänestä haluaa? Ehkä kosketus oli vain uteliaisuutta, ehkä James ei ole nähnyt aikuisen miehen rintaa ennen, karvaton nulikka kun on. Mutta ei, Robbie ei pysty uskottelemaan itselleen, ettei olisi nähnyt Jamesin katsetta, tuntenut sähköä tämän sormenpäistä. Nähnyt niitä tuhansia merkkejä, joita James on vuosien varrella sirotellut hänen polulleen. Mutta nyt Robbie näkee ne ja haluaa... hän haluaa Jamesin.

"Sir. Unohdin kertoa, että lupasin auttaa Justinin muutossa, bändikaverini Justinin siis", James sanoo tyhjenevälle kaapilleen. "Kenties aterioimme yhdessä joku toinen päivä?"

Heidän oli tarkoitus valmistaa yhteinen illallinen, kuten joka ikinen perjantai töiden niin salliessa. Rojahtaa sen jälkeen Robbien sohvalle ja tuijottaa töllöä muutaman bitterin voimin. Nuokkua, kunnes kellon viisarit sallisivat Jamesin kaivaa kaapista petivaatteet ja valloittaa sohva yksin. Nukahtaa Robbien vahtiessa oviaukon toisella puolen ja kaivatessa jotain, jonka olemassaolosta ei ollut tietoinen ennen tätä päivää.

Robbie ei kuitenkaan sano mitään, ei ennätäkään, kun James jo pyyhältää hänen ohitseen kangaskassi pitkistä sormista roikkuen.

 

 

Olutpullo kilahtaa toista vasten, kun Robbie palauttaa sen jääkaappiin. Kolmatta kertaa. Hän on kuluttanut laminaattilattiaansa jo tunnin ajan miettien, mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä. Mitä hän _haluaisi_ tehdä. Olut olisi helppo valinta ja kaapista löytyy vahvempaakin jos niikseen tulee. Sohva kutsuu häntä, mutta samalla se tuntuu vajaalta. Liian avaralta.

Ja kaiken aikaa Robbien vatsanpohjassa polttelee jokin tunne, jota hän yrittää epätoivoisesti ruotia, mutta jolle hän kykenee vain antamaan yleispätevän nimen: _jamesinkaipuu_. Mutta se on enemmän, sillä rinnallaan Robbie tuntee yhä Jamesin käden haamun ja hän haluaa lisää. Lisää kosketusta. Lisää Jamesia!

"Perhana, olen liian vanha tällaiseen", Robbie mutisee ja kääntyy kannoillaan napaten sittenkin pullon jääkaapista. Hän istuu nojatuoliin ja tuijottaa sohvaansa. Sitten sälekaihtimien välistä pimeyteen. Jälleen sohvaa. Aivan kuin hän yrittäisi tahdonvoimallaan manata Jamesin paikalle.

Selvää on, että hän haluaa Jamesin. Ajatus on pelottava, mutta Robbie ei ole eilisen teeren poika. Hän tietää, ettei kaikkea voi tietää ennakkoon, kaikkea ei voi suunnitella. Toisinaan täytyy vain uskaltaa hypätä ja toivoa parasta. Mutta entä, jos Jamesin mielenkiinto oli sittenkin pelkkää luontaista uteliaisuutta? Entä, jos poikapolo hämmentyi kätensä tahdotonta liikettä niin, että joutui karkaamaan puolijuoksua paikalta? Se ei olisi ensimmäinen kerta.

Robbie hieroo niskaansa ja laskee pullon sohvapöydälle, ennen kuin sen helmeilevä kaula luiskahtaa hänen otteestaan. Vanha narri on pahin narri. Olisipa kaunis näky, jos hän ryntäisi Jamesin luo ja sanoisi, tekisi _jotain_ ja... Robbie ei edes kykene viemään ajatusta loppuun.

"Mitä hemmettiä tässä pitäisi tehdä", Robbie jupisee. Hän on tarttumassa jälleen pulloon, kun ovelta kuuluu koputus.

Säikähdys saa hänen hengityksensä takkuamaan, mutta pian hänen aivonsa rekisteröivät koputuksen tarkemmin. _James_.

"Iltaa, sir", James sanoo vakavalla äänellä, kun Robbie avaa oven.

"Hathaway", Robbie nyökkää ja astuu sisään päästääkseen ylikonstaapelinsa sisään.

James ei sano muuta, kävelee vain suoraan olohuoneeseen ja istuu alas omalle paikalleen. _Omalle paikalleen_ , Robbie hymähtää ajatuksissaan. 

"Olutta?" hän kysyy ja kävelee keittiöön odottamatta vastausta.

"Kiitos", James vastaa.

Robbie istuu takaisin nojatuoliin, koska hänen pullonsa on sen edessä. James tuijottaa häntä hetken, mutta kallistaa sitten omaa pulloaan ja kulauttaa puolet kerralla kurkkuunsa. Hänen aataminomenansa liikkuu nielaisujen tahdissa, eikä Robbie voi kääntää katsettaan pois. Vasta kun James ähkäisee ja kumartuu laskemaan oluensa pöydälle, Robbie sulkee silmänsä ja antaa päänsä nyökähtää hetkeksi rinnalleen. Tällaistako se tulee vastedes olemaan? Kuinka pitkään hän kuvittelee pääsevänsä pälkähästä, ennen kuin James — tai mikä pahempaa, joku muu huomaa hänen olevan pahimman sortin vanha irstailija, haikailemassa nuoren yliluutnanttinsa perään?

Robbie tuntee itsensä äkkiä vanhemmaksi kuin metusaalemi.

"Eikö sinun pitänyt olla pakkaamassa Justinin apuna?" hän kysyy vain sanoakseen jotain.

"Ah, niin", James sanoo ja röyhtäisee hillitysti. "Ei ole olemassa Justinia."

Robbie yllättyy enemmän siitä, että James paljastaa valehdelleensa kuin siitä, että Justin on vain mielikuvituksen tuote. Hän kohottaa kysyvästi kulmakarvaansa ja tarttuu vihdoin olutpulloonsa.

"Suoraan sanottuna, sir, keksin Justinin muuton hätäpäissäni ja olen pahoillani."

Robbie odottaa, kulmakarva edelleen kohotettuna.

"Ja tietysti tiesitte sen jo", James jatkaa sanattoman kehotuksen kannustamana.

"Pitäisi varmaan alkaa etsiväksi", Robbie ei voi olla lohkaisematta. Hän ei ylläty, kun James ei reagoi sanoihin mitenkään. "Miksi tulit, James?"

"Olen pahoillani, jos—"

"Äläkä viitsi edes yrittää mitään sen suuntaista, ettet olisi tervetullut. On silkosen selvää, että olet tervetullut milloin vain", Robbie katkaisee anteeksipyynnön alkuunsa. "Annoin sen pahuksen avaimenkin, kai sen pitäisi vakuuttaa jopa sinut."

"Niin. Kiitos. Sir", James takeltelee hämmentyneenä.

Robbie nojaa taakse ja panee ensimmäistä kertaa merkille Jamesin vaatteet. Mies on kuin suoraan yökerhosta temmattu; kiiltävänharmaa paita kaulus napittamatta, mustat tiukkaakin tiukemmat farkut, nekin kiiltävämpää materiaalia kuin tavallisesti.

"Matkalla yöelämään?" Robbie ihmettelee. "Miten hemmetissä pystyt istumaan tuommoisilla housuilla? Pitäisi kieltää kokonaan moiset, epäinhimillisiä."

"Yritättekö ehdottaa, että minun pitäisi riisua housuni?" James hörähtää.

Robbie säpsähtää, mutta yksi vilkaisu riittää rauhoittamaan hänet. Jamesin suupielet ovat kääntyneet tuttuun, itseironiseen hymyyn, ja hänen silmänsä tuikkivat tukahdutettua hilpeyttä.

Robbie pudistaa päätään ja hymyilee itsekin. Miksi hän oli edes huolissaan? James osaa pitää huolen itsestään ja näpäyttää häntä rystysille, jos hän yrittääkin sanoa tai tehdä mitään epäsopivaa. James ei ole lapsi eikä missään nimessä hentoinen kukkanen.

"Hassua sinänsä, koska tulin tänne juurikin pyytämään anteeksi omaa epäsopivaa käytöstäni."

"Tarkoitatko sitä, kun tukistit minua rintakarvoista?" Robbie kysyy suoraan.

"Minä _en_ tukistanut", James sanoo vakaasti, mutta väistää Robbien katsetta. Hänen leukaperänsä punehtuvat.

"Ihanko totta? Varmasti veit tupon mukanasi", Robbie letkauttaa. Hän on päättänyt päästä tilanteesta aiheuttamatta liikaa melua turhasta. Mitä siitä, jos miekkonen oli utelias? Robbie voi elää uteliaisuuden kanssa.

"Minä _kosketin_ , en tukistanut", James vakuuttaa suoristaen selkänsä. "Pitelin kättäni rinnallanne, en taatusti tukistanut!"

"Sama kun olisitkin tukistanut, kihelmöi joka tapauksessa", Robbie jupisee itsekseen.

"Mitä?"

Robbie hätkähtää ja kiroaa suuren suunsa. James istuu nyt sohvan reunalla, suuret kädet polviaan peittäen, ja näyttää siltä, että on valmiina ponkaisemaan ylös pienimmästäkin ärsykkeestä.

"Äh, ei mitään. Ja mitä anteeksipyyntöön tulee, unohda koko juttu. Tuommoinen karvaton kloppi, eipä ihme, että rintakarvat ihmetyttävät", Robbie naurahtaa sanojensa päälle ja antaa ymmärtää, ettei tarkoita niillä pahaa. James ei naura, ei edes hymyile.

"Kihelmöi?" hän toistaa jännittyneenä.

Robbie huiskauttaa kättään vähättelevästi ja nousee ylös. Hänen aikomuksenaan on ehkä hakea toinen olut, ehkä kävellä ympyrää, ehkä painella suoraa päätä ulos, mutta sitten James taputtaa sohvaa vieressään.

"Mitäpä, jos istuisitte alas, sir?"

"Mitäpä, jos muistaisit, että vapaalla nimeni on Robbie?" Robbie heittää takaisin, mutta istuu joka tapauksessa sohvalle aivan Jamesin viereen. Koska se on hänen sohvansa ja hänen paikkansa. Heti Jamesin paikan vieressä.

Jamesin reisi on lämmin ja se painautuu vasten Robbien jalkaa vuosien tuomalla varmuudella. Jälleen kerran Robbie hämmästelee sitä, kuinka läheisiä he ovat olleet alusta alkaen. Fyysisesti läheisiä. Ja kuinka hän ei ole koskaan ennen kyseenalaistanut sitä. Tuhansia kertoja vierekkäin, parhaimmillaan liimaantuneina toisiinsa aina harteista polviin asti. Lukemattomia keskusteluja kasvot vain tuuman päässä toisesta, vaikka tilaa olisi ollut kuinka. Ja nyt yksi varomaton kädenliike on aiheuttanut kriisin, jonka yli James ei tunnu häntä päästävän.

"Robbie", James sanoo, ja hänen matala äänensä värisee Robbien iholla.

"James."

"Ymmärsinkö oikein, aiheuttiko kosketukseni kuumotusta ihollasi?"

James lausuu sanansa huolellisesti artikuloiden, aivan kuin yrittäisi luoda niille lisää pontta siltä varalta, ettei Robbie ymmärrä sanomaa oikein. Robbie vilkaisee Jamesin ilmettä, mutta ei näe lainkaan pilkkaa.

"Onko sillä merkitystä?" Robbie pelaa aikaa. Hän ei voi, ei halua myöntää mitään.

"Kyllä. Sanoisin, että sillä on merkitystä", James vastaa tuijottaen edelleen Robbieta silmiin. "Tarkoititko sitä todella?"

"Ehkä se oli jälkikuumotusta suihkusta", Robbie väistää katsettakin. "Juoksutit minua pitkään, ties vaikka pumppukin olisi reistaillut. Meillä vanhuksilla on heikot sydämet."

"Robbie."

"Mitä?" Robbie vilkaisee Jamesia juuri ajoissa nähdäkseen tämän kostuttavaan huuliaan kielellään eikä pysty enää katsomaan pois. Jamesin leuassa näkyy sängen varjo, ja Robbie tahtoo äkisti tietää, miltä se tuntuu omaa leukaa vasten. Huulia vasten.

Hänellä seisoo.

"Haluatko sinä..." James pysähtyy ja empii kasvot ilmeikkäänä. Robbie lukee toivoa ja epäilystä, pelkoa ja niin suurta nälkää, että hänen on pakko nielaista suunsa tyhjäksi.

"Ja minähän en taatusti ole se, joka kysyy ensin ja pussaa sitten", Robbie mutisee puoliksi itsekseen, mutta näkee silti Jamesin suupielten kaartuvan ennen kuin sulkee silmänsä, koska haluaa keskittyä tuntemaan Jamesin huulet omiaan vasten.

Sänki raapii Robbien poskea ja leukaa, karhentaa hänen huulensa ja kielensä ja saa kaiken tuntumaan niin paljon paremmalta. Jamesin lämpimät henkäykset viistävät Robbien ihoa, kosteat huulet tutkivat jokaisen kolkan Robbien kasvoista.

Jamesin leuan arpi on sileä Robbien kielen alla, kun hän opettelee sen muotoa. Jamesin suuret kädet vaeltavat hänen harteillaan, eksyvät harvoihin hiuksiin ja jälleen kaulalle uskaltamatta sen alemmas.

Robbie sen sijaan on saanut auki jo puolet Jamesin pikkuruisista paidannapeista ja ujuttaa kättään paljaalle iholle. Hän liikuttaa kämmentään Jamesin rinnalla samaa tahtia kuin kieltään tämän leualla. Karheaa huulien alla, pehmeää kämmenellä. Kun hänen sormensa osuvat kovettuneeseen nänniin, James kirahtaa ääneen.

"James?"

"Älä... lopeta", James puuskahtaa Robbien korvalehdelle.

Robbie tekee yllättyneenä työtä käskettyä. Tämä osa on helppoa, eikä hänen kielensä lihasmuisti ole heikentynyt vuosien varrella. Jamesin reaktiot valuvat suoraan Robbien navan alle; jokainen kiimainen äännähdys, joka ikinen märkä huokaus.

Edellisestä kerrasta on aikaa. Samoin Jamesilla, jos tämän varovaisesta etenemisestä voi jotain päätellä. Robbie ei juuri tuolla hetkellä haluaisi käyttää aikaansa päättelemiseen vaan tekemiseen.

"James, saanko—"

"Voi _luoja_ , Robbie, aivan mitä haluat. Mitä ikinä haluat!" James latelee kuumeisen kiivaasti.

Robbie nostaa katseensa karvattomasta rinnasta, siitä, mistä kaikki sai alkunsa, ja näkee Jamesin silmien tummat tyrskyt. Hän nielaisee, vilkaisee turvonneiksi suutelemiaan huulia, ennen kuin tarttuu Jamesin käteen ja laskee sen omalle pingottuneelle sepalukselleen. Jamesin housujen kireä nappi napsahtaa auki miltei ajatuksen voimalla ja vetoketjunkin Robbie vetää alas varmoin ottein.

Jamesin alushousuissa on märkä läikkä, Robbie panee ohimennen merkille sen viistäessä hänen rystysiään. Mutta sitten hänellä on käsi täynnä lämmintä lihaa, ja Jamesin pitkät jalat koukistuvat, sitten suoristuvat ja kiertyvät hänen ympärilleen.

Robbie ei päästä irti, ei nyt kun hän saa koskea. Ei hän uskalla katsoakaan, mutta hänen kätensä tietää mitä tehdä, sillä James on kuin aito asia, jonka peilikuvalla Robbie on harjoitellut vuosikymmenet. Käänteiset harjanteet, hieman enemmän nahkaa, kosteampi _märempi_ tai ehkä se johtuu hänen kädestään.

" _Robbie..._ "

Veto, veto, veto, pyöräytys. Robbie ei pysty irrottamaan katsettaan Jamesin kasvoista. Hän tuijottaa kuin transsissa väriseviä silmäluomia, avonaista suuta, välillä hampaiden väliin vedettyä alahuulta, joka kiiltää yhtä kosteana kuin Jamesin hikiset ohimot. Jamesin käsi on edelleen Robbien etumuksella, pusertuu sitä vasten ja liikkuu hänen lanteidensa tahdissa, kun hän puskee itseään Robbien käteen. Toinen käsi vetää Robbieta lähemmäs. Ellei sohva olisi tavallista muhkeampi, Robbie epäilee, ettei kykenisi jatkamaan pitkään. Mutta pullea selkänoja tarjoaa tukea, samoin tekee selkä kaarelle pingottunut James. Robbien kyynärpää uppoaa istuintyynyyn Jamesin kainalon alla, kun hän pitelee partneriaan otteessaan.

Robbie nuolaisee Jamesin ulkonevaa aataminomenaa ja antaa pojan ratsastaa maininkinsa loppuun, ennen kuin hän vetää märät sormensa pois Jamesin housuista.

Huone ympärillä sykkii ja aaltoilee. Robbie on täysin keskittynyt Jamesiin. Hän laskee kämmenensä Jamesin poskelle, peukalonsa lähelle suljetun silmän sisäkulmaa, ja yrittää siirtää edes osan sisällään pauhaavasta kakofoniasta Jamesille ilman, että hänen tarvitsisi pukea sitä sanoiksi.

James räpäyttää silmiään. James avaa silmänsä.

"Kätesi on märkä."

Robbie naurahtaa kerran. Toisenkin kerran. Sitten nauru kumpuaa ulos vuolaana virtana, Jameskin hymyilee, kun Robbie pyyhkii tämän poskea viltin kulmalla.

"Kuules miekkonen, se on ihan omaa syytäsi."

Jamesin hymy levenee ja hän sulkee jälleen silmänsä. Robbie jatkaa posken silittämistä, vaikka viltin kulma on tipahtanut hänen otteestaan lattialle. Jatkaa vielä silloinkin, kun Jamesin hengitys rauhoittuu. Jatkaa, vaikka painaa päänsä Jamesin karvattomalle rinnalle ja sulkee omat silmänsä varmana siitä, että näiden nokosten jälkeen hänen selkänsä on jäykkä ja että James nalkuttaa siitä, kuinka _olisimme voineet siirtyä sängylle, sir, ortopedisella patjalla olisi ollut parempi levätä_.

Robbie ei ole huolissaan. James hoivaa hänet aina kuntoon, tavalla tai toisella.

Jatkossa mieluummin sillä toisella.


End file.
